jylentfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
STATICE
Statice (Hangul: 스테이 시스; Roman: Seutei Siseu) is a fictional South Korean girl group formed by JYL Entertainment and the first girl group to debut under the same entertainment one year after TWIST. The group consists of five members: Mitsuki, Areum, Courtney, Kyungmi, and Chaerin. They officially debuted on January 8, 2017 with the single, "Bye Bye" from their album Absolute. Statice fans are called "Limoniums", the fandon name means meadow, in which it refers to the plants original habitat. History Pre-debut Mitsuki was scouted by JYL Entertainment in 2010 while going shopping with her family in Seoul, Korea. She subsequently appeared in a small role of Dizzy's music video for the song "One Minute Back". Areum was scouted through a Beijing dance competition in September 2011 after winning first place. Courtney was scouted by JYL Entertainment in 2012 while on a family visit to Korea. In 2012, Kyungmi was cast through JYL Auditions by winning a rap competition when she was 15. Chaerin was recruited by JYL Entertainment following her 2013 appearance on the reality television game Truth Game. 2017: Debut, Absolute, and Eighteen Statice was first introduced as a five-member dance-focused pop group in a teaser clip released on January 1, 2017. Their debut single, "Bye Bye" was released on January 8, with a showcase held the following day at Samseong Fashion Center in Gangnam. The group's broadcast debut was on January 12, on MBC's Music Core. Shortly after their debut, Statice featured in promotions of the clothing brand Calvin Klein alongside Twist and Dizzy. Statice release their first EP, Eighteen on March 5, 2017, with two singles, "Europa" and "Bing Bing". The singles peaked at number two and three on the Gaon digital single chart and the group went on to take three music show wins. Europa becomes the group's first all-pak. The group launches their own reality show, StaticeTV. Statice promotes the single "Be The Star" as a follow-up single from their EP and participates in the JYL Block Party Tour, as well as filming a special documentary reality show with labelmates Twist and Dizzy, JYL's Family Vacation. Statice release their first full-length studio album, Absolute in April 2017, with the lead single, "Where Have You Been". The single peaked at number one on the Gaon digital single chart, and the group went on to take 10 music show wins. On June 14, Absolute was re-released under the title Rude Love. The repackaged album contained the title track, "Rude Love" as well as one previously released digital single: Bye Bye. "Rude Love" peaked at #2 on the Gaon digital single chart and was downloaded over 358,000 times in the week of release. The song went on to become one of the music successful singles of 2017 in South Korea, selling 1.5 million copies by the end of the year. In December, the group won the 'Best Dance Performance - Female Group' award for "Where Have You Been" at the 2017 Mnet Asian Music Awards in Hong Kong. 2018: Everlasting Summer, and Poetry On June 8, 2018, the group released their second full-length album, Everlasting Summer, with the lead single "A Girl Like Me", and held a showcase titled, "Statice's Everlasting Summer" through Naver Music. 2019 In 2019, the group won the 'Disk Bonsang' at the 33rd Golden Disk Awards, and the 'Best Overseas Artist Performance' award at the Yin Yue Feng Yun Bang Awards in China. On July 8, 2019, they released their third studio album, Poetry, with "Bad Girl", "Slow Down", and "Stars Dance" as the lead singles. The music videos gained 5 million views on YouTube within a day and was well-received overseas.